


Gone

by okayylmaocomputer97



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Angst, Season Finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 10:01:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10003568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okayylmaocomputer97/pseuds/okayylmaocomputer97
Summary: Star is gone, and Marco isn’t happy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy this fic I shat out right after watching the season finale. I'm dead.

Marco never realized how  _ dull  _ his bedroom - well, his  _ former  _ bedroom - looked without Star’s magical modifications. No spiraling staircase, no huge bed, no colorful wallpaper. It’s...normal again. The whole space just feels uncanny. 

“Star?” Marco calls out desperately, anxiously searching the room. In his heart he knows she’s gone, but his mind is in denial. She’s  _ got  _ to be here. Maybe it’s just a prank. Maybe she’s hiding under the bed? Nope. In the closet? Not there. On the ceiling? Nuh-uh. She’s nowhere to be found.

_ Gone. Star is gone. _ The sentence feels heavy on his tongue and drives knives through his heart. He flops onto his bed and stares up at the gray ceiling, the hallway light casting jagged and unfriendly shadows. 

“ _ Why did she leave? _ ” Marco thinks. “ _ She just ran off...she looked so upset after she… _ ” he cringes. “ _...after she confessed. _ ” The memory replays in his mind, sharp and clear. His heart is still beating hard, and his head is throbbing from all the sudden, conflicting emotions. 

He breathes in deeply, holds it for several seconds, then slowly lets it out. “She’ll be okay,” he tells himself. “Star is the toughest girl I know!” But his words were doing little to ease himself. “But why did she leave? Where exactly is she? Is she going to come back? I-” He sighs. “I have no idea what’s going on.” He laughs pitifully, before sitting upright and looking out the window into the starry, night sky.

“Please, come back,” Marco whispers. He hopes Star hears. 


End file.
